


"Please forgive me."

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie forgives, I hate Paul, M/M, Poor Roger, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Paul uses Roger's situation for his purposes
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	"Please forgive me."

Queen and company were at Ridge Farm and were recording an album. Freddie's beloved cat lived in Freddie and Roger's room.  
It was morning and Freddie woke up. He stroked Roger's long hair for a moment. The blond man woke up too. They started kissing and Delilah hugged their legs.  
"Good morning darling." Freddie lovingly kissed his beloved.  
"Good morning. What are we doing today?"  
"Bathing, breakfast and recording."  
Roger smiled.  
Later that evening Freddie John and Brian went to the store. Roger wanted to stay and prepare a surprise for Freddie.  
"I have enough on your love." said Paul, looking into the kitchen. He hated Roger because Freddie chose the blonde. "  
"Get lost."  
Paul stuck out his tongue and left. Roger made himself coffee. Suddenly he heard the bubbling of water. He did not guard the pot and, hot water spilled on the stove. Panicked blond quickly ran up. He turned off the water and set the pot on the counter. Unfortunately, he did not notice that he turned over the coffee cup and everything fell into Delilah's bowl. The cat came and began to drink. Meanwhile, Roger cleaned up the flood. Because of all this, he forgot about coffee.  
"We are already." The other boys entered the kitchen. Freddie immediately embraced his boyfriend. They ate supper and went to sleep.  
Roger woke up. He heard Freddie cry. He came down quickly. The frontman was on the floor. Brian called somewhere and John and Paul tried to calm him down.  
"What happened honey?" Roger hugged him. Freddie said something but because of the crying it was incomprehensible.  
"Delilah doesn't move." said John. "We're going to the vet."  
Nobody noticed that Paul was smiling. They went. Unfortunately, the cat died. Freddie was in despair. Roger looked after him. The next day, he left his beloved with John for a moment and went to wash. When he left, he heard the voice of the hated Paul.  
"Roger, can you come in here a second?"  
"I have to go to Freddie." Roger said coldly  
"This is important."  
Roger sighed and without feeling too confident, followed Paul into his room.  
He had never been here before for more than a few minutes.  
"Sit down"  
"What do you want?"  
"You think Freddie would like to know how his cat died."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I saw Delilah drinking coffee from a bowl. Didn't you know it was fatal to cats?"  
Roger froze in terror.  
"Yes. Freddie will soon be asking what happened. What will he say when he finds out."  
"Do not tell him."  
Paul smiled.  
"You stole it from me and I have to help you. Well. I have one condition."  
"What."  
"You will please me sexually."  
Roger jumped up.  
"Are you crazy?"  
Otherwise Freddie will hate you. "Paul said closing the door. Roger tried to break free. The monster raped him.  
A week has passed. Paul raped Roger every day. Now they went to the store with Brian and Freddie. Roger was on the couch. He felt John sit down next to him.  
"Roger, we need to talk. Something's been going on for a week. You're still hugging Freddie, crying. You miss Delilah."  
"That `s nothing."  
"Roger, you have to tell me what happened so I can help you."  
Roger looked up at him, full of tears.  
"Don't tell anyone, I'm begging you."  
"Speak please."  
"It is because of me that Delilah is dead. I accidentally poured coffee into her bowl and she drank it. Paul ..."  
"What is he doing?" John asked gently  
"He is blackmailing me. He forces me to have sex. Now he says that he will tell Freddie about Delilah and that I cheat on him. He still wants more. I have wounds everywhere.  
John stood up and went to the window.  
"You must tell him." He said. He was calm by nature. For the first time he was furious.  
"He will kill me."  
"How long do you want to live like this ?! You don't understand that what Paul is doing is a crime. You have to do it.  
Roger nodded.  
Twenty minutes later they arrived. Freddie entered the room and Roger followed him. He was trembling with nerves. Freddie turned around.  
"What happened honey?"  
"We need to talk."  
"Well"  
Freddie sat down in the armchair. Roger knelt at his feet. He took his hand, kissed it, and pressed it to his cheek. He nestled tightly into Freddie's lap. The frontman carefully lifted his chin.  
"Tell me what happened honey." Roger shuddered. How much worry was in the lovely eyes of the elder.  
"Just let me finish."  
"Speak"  
"A week ago something terrible happened." He took a breath, shaking Freddie's hands. I accidentally poured coffee into a Delilah bowl. It is because of me that she is dead. Freddie stood up, ripping Roger's hands away. He stood by the window.  
Suddenly they heard Paul's voice.  
"I am. I occupy the bathroom."  
Roger sighed.  
"That's not all."  
"Can anything be worse?" Freddie asked ironically.  
"Paul saw it. Now he is blackmailing me and forcing me to have sex."  
"Freddie saw red.  
He ran out of the room.  
"PAUL COME HERE IMMEDIATELY."  
"What happened?" Paul left the bathroom.  
Freddie threw himself at him and beat him. John and Brian separated them and called for cops. They took Paul.  
Ten minutes later Roger was in the bedroom crying. He heard a knock.  
"Roger can I come in?" It was the voice of the person he loved most  
"Yes"  
Freddie entered. He had a first aid kit.  
John said you have wounds. Can i see them?  
Roger nodded and let Freddie take off his shirt. Freddie treated his wounds and helped him put on his pajamas.  
"Please forgive me."  
"Roggie. What Paul did makes your accident invalid."  
He finished and hugged Roger.  
"I loved Delilah. But I love you more."  
Roger hugged him.  
They lay cuddled for a long time talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly a year ago, my obsession began. My brothers Chris and Tom took me to the cinema by force. The movie has started. And it started. Today, I know almost everything about them.  
> Thank you my brothers. I would still be in a bad conviction.  
> And thank you Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor Brian May and John Deacon.  
> I vow you all undying love


End file.
